Minahina KHS
by 12Sayuke45Uchiha67
Summary: Hinata hyuga, a young hyuga prodigy, hiashi hyuga, hinata's father decided to put hinata in konoha high to experience a social life..so hinata is going to be a new student in K.H.S. She will make friends, enemies, admires, and etc...What are the feelings is hinata having What happens next? Main pairings minahina...little nejiten, shikatema, and other pairings will be later relieved
1. New school

**Hey guys this is 12Sayuke45Uchiha67…this is my first story…I ever made…well actually I have another account but I forgot the name…I've never been good at this much but I will try my best to make this a good fiction and hope you like it.**

**12Sayuke45Uchiha67: I am no one…**

**Warning: cheesy and lame or boring and have a bad grammar….I think **

**-8- **

**Sasuke: if you suck at writing…why did you have to make one? *I-know-everything tone* **

**Sayuke: no reason…by the way…how did you get here? *bored***

**Sasuke: I have my ways *smirks***

**Sayuke: right…but….can you not bother me…**

**Sasuke: tch…. **

**Minato: so…who's the main pairing? **

**Sayuke: it's you and hinata-chan…**

**Minato: okay**

**Hinata: anyway…sayuke-chan don't own naruto **

**-8-**

"talking"

'thinking'

"_italics are flashbacks"_

(me…talking)

Chapter 1: new school

Hinata's Pov

The sun came up into the sky. I woke up and yawned…another new day. I quickly fold my blanket and pillows neatly I never like having a bed being untidy.

As I finished my bed task I went into the bathroom to take a quick shower. I felt the water into my body. I of course sighed even though the water was very fresh and cooled, many things was running through my mind like what kind of student are in konoha high, will I make friends or I'm going to have a bad reputation?

I finally snap out from my thoughts when I felt the water was getting a bit hot.

I finished my quick shower. I dressed into my uniform (that neji gave to her yesterday). The uniform has the same white polo but the skirt was different, dark blue and violet checkered, It was kinda cute though but there was a slight problem it was above my knees (hinata doesn't wear short-skirt).

Since I was a kid I always wear my lavender baggy jacket and sweaty-pants. But my dad burn or threw them away saying that you should wear revealing clothes.

I took my comb and combed my hair neatly as I look in my hair I would always see my mother's hair and the reason why I made my hair long. It only made me remember her.

I heard someone calling my name. I slowly opened my door and saw that it was neji-niisan.

"Hinata…I'll give you 30 minutes and make sure you bring everything with you he politely said and with that he left.

I've always known my older cousin since I was only 4. At first I thought that he was some scary guy but once you get to know him better he's really a caring and kind person who always be there for you whenever you need him.

As I finished fixing my lunch and everything I put them in my bag. I went into the kitchen and was greeted by my dad and hanabi. Then I took my seat beside hanabi. We all ate in silence but then dad finally spoke.

"Hinata…please make friends and do your best" dad spoke in a monotone.

"hai.."

"Neechan…can we both go to shopping later? " hanabi asked.

"Sure…" I said and finally put my bag in my shoulder before I was about to leave.

"Please…be careful" dad said while he took a sip of his green-tea.

He may look very mean, busy, and seem to not care but in the inside he's kind, caring, understanding to everyone but he's doesn't show it and I will say this " he's best father" Me and hanabi ever have. Me and hanabi were very lucky to have him by our-side even mom is not with us.

"Neechan...also remember that if someone bully you….fight them…if needed" hanabi said before going into her room to take a bath and change her clothes.

"Alright…ja ne!"

I went into the garage, where neji-niisan would always park his car. Then I found his car. I expected him to be normal but no. I heard him talking to someone in his phone.

"Um…tenten-honey…I will be at school…alright…ja ne….love you" He then put his phone in his pocket and he saw me standing there.

He told me to get into the car and I quietly obeyed. As usual, it was a long silence while niisan was driving. The only things I can hear is the clock and the radio.

Me and neji-niisan don't talk much since we both understand each other even in silence.

After 20 minutes later. Niisan park his car in the school parking lot. Once he turned off his car. I was about to out of the car but niisan told me to stay near the car I did.

Then he took his phone again and dialed a number. Then he put his phone in his ear and waited.

"Hello" a voice spoke.

"Dude…" niisan said.

"Sorry…I will be there"

"Alright…."

After that he looked at me with a stern look but then change after a minute. I got scared or nervous when he does that since I was a little girl and I can tell that he's quite serious every day.

Minato's Pov

Ok I was just sitting in the couch with a nervous face written all over my face. I have this friend name neji . His kind alright but he's quite scary. I don't like it not one bit.

I just heard from the school that our old principal died from a kidney fail. I was sad though he was the best principal I ever met, he's also the one who was kind and caring to me and everyone but I guess that everyone will remember him.

But also I heard that there was new principal, her name was tsunade. Ok I screamed for an hour before when she said that. My grandma was accepted by the school. I mean she's already 65 years old (I didn't mean to make her old…alright). She's a healthy woman and when punk messes with her, they will just be scared of in the end.

I didn't really want to tell her that she's very scary but that's the truth and I'm being honest.

Ok back into the present. I was waiting for my brother, Who always wake up late. Just broke break his own door.

"I didn't mean to break the door… gomen" he tries to apologize for his own clumsiness.

"Its alright…"I said. Ok I will pay for the door again, that broke more like several times already…maybe I should ask another repairman again because our permanent repairman is too busy with his business.

After we both ate together and packed everything we needed in school. We took a walk since our house are 20 meters away from the school we study.

We walk in the streets with a calm silence. Well I kinda like it but to my brother no. He would always put a prank on me like hitting me with a bottle or some worse other pranks that I don't know. But I will always forgive him because it's in my nature I guess.

As we continued walking I sense that won't give a prank on me. I accidentally look at the sky where I can see the clouds. Then I saw one cloud that looks like kushina.

I really missed kushina. It's been more like 5 years I haven't seen her I wonder if she still look like the same tomboy girl before….of course not! Maybe today she's a supermodel….wait did I just said that?

I suddenly snap out from my deep thought when I saw that naruto was looking all worried and concern.

"niisan…are you alright?" he said.

I shook my head and try to forget about my thoughts. "I'm fine…don't worry about me".

"If you say so…Oh wait! I just remember something…I heard that there will a new student"

"Is that new student is gonna be a he or a she?"

"Not sure just heard from baa-chan"

I sighed. He sure is a sneaky person at times but even I told him many times not to he won't ever listen and he will do it if he wanted to.

Oh no! I just remember that neji said that he was waiting for us. I look at my watch. It said: 7:15. I grab my brother's hand and we both ran as fast as we can.

Hinata's Pov

I and niisan were still at the parking lot. I heard that Nissan was going to introduce me to his friends that was the same age as me.

We both waited and waited. I was used to this waiting since I was 4 but as for Nissan…well…he's not (I made neji…hot temper here).

I turned to look at him but his face was covered with a eye-glass and a scarf. But I saw there was the some angry marks in his forehead…I guess that his temper was getting larger by every minute passed.

But then after minutes passed I turned to look at niisan again he was looking at someone I turned to look where he was looking at.

I saw a girl 4 meters away from us. I saw her hair was like a brown Mickey Mouse style that was being supported by chopsticks in each side. She was wearing the same uniform as me and I can tell that she was a year older than me.

I turned to niisan looking at her and saw that he was telling her something.

He turned to me and said that he will be back for 30 minutes because he was going to have a little chat with her…I think that she was tenten because he only talks to his girlfriend, also he also talks to me but not much.

I guess I will be waiting here in the same spot until he shows up.

Neji's Pov

As I told hinata that I will be chatting with my girlfriend. I talk towards her he jump at me and hugged me tight….I of course hugged her back.

"Hey neji"

"Hey"

She motioned me to sit with her and I did. And we both started talking about family, school, and etc…and I didn't notice that hinata left.

Minato's Pov

Once were at school. I sighed I hope that neji won't be mad at us because of naruto and also to put another person…I don't want grandma to on the bad-side like 5 days ago. I turned to naruto, who was catching his breath.

"What did you do that for?" he screamed on the top of his breath.

"Did you remember…5 days ago…that it was the first day of school" I said with a sigh.

"Yeah" naruto said with a nod.

"You put a horrible prank in the school and we both were about to be kick-out"

"Yeah"

"I will tell what happened next and the reason why we both aren't kick out"

_Flashback _

_Normal Pov _

"_My decision is final…now get out of my office" an angry tsunade said._

"_hai…" both nodded their heads. _

_The younger blond left the office but the older he didn't cause it was un-fair they were still kids and it they both didn't passed college they will be going poor and who will give money to them._

"_Please…grandma…don't do these to us…we have no money …if we both were kick-out cause other school won't accept us if...they know that we were kick-out" he tried said while bowing his knees. _

"_Alright..I will not…but…you have to pay all your money for the school…and you will be the janitor…for the 5 days…." _

"_arigatou..obaa-sama…I will do my best" _

"_Also don't be late cause I will kick you out from the school if you did"_

"_hai"_

_The pass 4 days minato would clean after school and gave all his money to the principal. But she did return his money just yesterday and also gave him a more money since him and naruto didn't have much money._

_End of flashback _

"Gomen…" he looked down, quite ashamed from what he did.

I patted his softly and smiled. "it's alright…come on…let go look for neji".

He nod and we both searched for neji.

As we both look for him everywhere we both couldn't find him. We both separated so that we could find neji faster. I went into the hallway and…

_Bam! _

"I didn't mean to…gomen…" I said while giving her an apology bow.

I look to see a girl, same age as me was in the ground.

I took a closer look. She had a long navy hair it was till her wrist…flowing like a waterfall and I felt like my hand wanted to hold it but I didn't cause she will think that I am some weirdo. At her eyes were shut but then she slowly opened them her eyes was pale eyes looks like a round pearl tint with lavender…I felt my eyes softened but didn't know why. And she was pale but a healthy pale…it looks so soft and sweet though. Wait..am I becoming a pervert? No of course not!

Hinata's Pov

"I didn't mean to…gomen…" He said.

I opened my eyes slowly and he was 5 inches away from me.

He had spiky blond hair, his bangs were jaw-length in each side, he was fair-skinned, he was thin but muscular at the same time, and his bright blue-eyes that remind me of the ocean. His appearance seems bright as well as his manners…I think I will fall in lov-….Wait! I can't be in love….I just met him…also I barely know him…maybe I was just..well…admire him…yeah…

"It's alright…you don't have to… since…it was my fault too…for bumping into you" I said with a bright smile in my face.

He reached for my hand and I took it. As I stood I patted neatly my dirty skirt.

"Oh…I'm minato namikaze…it's nice to meet you" he smiled.

"It's nice to meet you minato-san…I'm h-" I stopped talking when another guy was beside him.

"Nissan…come on…let's find him…" he grab minato's hand and ran.

Before I was about to go I heard minato said something before he was gone in my sight.

"I will see you again"

I giggled and before I felt to find niisan. "yeah".

-8-

**Sayuke: I have done it! *happy***

**Sasuke: lame….**

**Sayuke: so….I don't care for about opinion…**

**Sasuke: che…**

-8-

**12Sayuke45Uchiah67: thank you for reading this…even its lame **


	2. Meeting the others and where?

**Hey guys…this chapter 2 of minahina…well…thanks for everyone who read my fiction…Also I owe lovie345 a big thank you…thanks for reading lovie345 I hope you love the story. I not sure if this chapter is fine like chapter 1 but I will try my best… **

**Anyway this chapter 2 of minahina…hope you guys enjoy! **

**-8-**

**Sakura: hey saki-chan **

**Sayuke: how did you get in here?**

**Sakura: like sasuke-kun said "I have my ways"**

**Sayuke: alright…**

**Sakura: will I be in the story **

**Sayuke: not sure **

**Sakura: well…me and ino will be reading it **

**Ino: I hope this is better than the last time you wrote **

**Kiba: *sigh* I don't like reading….**

**Sayuke: don't read it…if you don't like reading **

**Lee: the green-beast of the leaf village is here **

**Sayuke: um..lee could you keep it down**

**Lee: hai *frowns* **

**Ino: come back here choji…you owe me 200 yen *chases after choji* **

**Choji: I'm sorry ino but I need this for my food *runs away from ino* **

**Sayuke: *sigh*… ok…minato…can you do the disclaimer **

**Minato: Sayuke-chan doesn't own naruto**

**-8-**

Chapter 2 Meeting the others and where?

Hinata's Pov

I look for niisan but I still saw him with his girlfriend. I sighed what if niisan is busy talking with her I don't want to bother him because um…I'm too unconfident. I understand him but what about me! I have to go to the principal's office, then talk to him/her, take my schedule and everything.

Well I better find the principal's office because I don't want to bother them and that shows disrespect I searched everywhere. I end up on a room that was dark though.

I was getting scared because since I was a girl grandpa would always tell me a story about ghosts that died and also they haunt people who were near in the place that they died.

I felt my knees were shaking and I put my fingers in my mouth. This was getting creepy! I better get out of here or…

_Tap Tap…_

I heard someone walking 4 feet away from me. It tapped my shoulder and when I turned my head. I hope it's not a ghost.

_Flash _

"Runaway while you can" it said.

I jumped so I could be away from it and covered my mouth so I couldn't make a sound…I was too scared that I couldn't move my whole body! But I want to get out of here.

It slowly went closer to me! I closed my eyes…telling that it was the end of me! I was too busy thinking that I didn't felt it's hand was holding my hand.

"Oh…sorry…I didn't mean to scare you" it said.

I opened my eyes and I blink them twice. So…I thought that I was about to die in here but no…I really have to tell grandpa to stop telling me those stories.

"Um…why is it…black in here" I asked.

It…oh I mean he…since his voice was a male. He went near the window and opened it.

"Oh…well…maybe blackout" he said.

I took a closer look. He had a spiky raven hair, onyx eyes, when I look more on his eyes it made me feel like I'm falling but shook my head. He seem pale…sickly pale. He seems think but muscular like minato. And he was a foot taller than me.

"Um…can you…tell me…where can I find the principal's office?" I asked politely.

He looked at me with a question look and blinked his eyes twice. "um…come follow me..I will show you…where you can find it" He motioned me to follow him and I quietly obeyed with no protest.

Neji's Pov

I was having my little chat with tenten we both didn't notice that 30 minutes have passed already. I look at her face and…

"Um..neji"

"Yes?"

"Who was that girl…awhile ago?" she asked and I noticed that she tried not to be jealous.

"Um..she's-" before I could answer her question, I turned a loud yell was heard 10 feet away from us.

"NEJI!"

I saw minato and naruto in front of me. I was not mad at them because they aren't late like the last time.

"Sorry…were late" naruto said as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Its'fine…I was going to introduce-" I stopped when I notice hinata was gone!

I'm doom! If I can't find hinata…uncle will kill me! I don't want to be punished! I hope hinata is with someone who I can trust and not some baka!

I stood up and was about to look for her. But a hand grab me and started to massage my back. I calm down but that doesn't mean that I'm not going to find hinata.

"Um…are you alright?" minato asked.

"HOW CAN I BE FINE IF MY COUSIN IS MISSING!" I glared at him.

"Hold your temper…being mad will not solve your problem" he said while he back away from me because he knew that once I released my anger he will beaten up by a few minutes since he doesn't fight back.

Tenten took her soft-drink that was very cooled that can calm a very angry person. She handed it to me and I drink it. Once I finish drinking it I threw it in the trash-can that was 3 foot away from us.

As I started to tap my fingers on the table, I started thinking. Even I have a very good eye sight I still can't find her the school was more like 5 times larger than any other in Tokyo. Even we all started to look fo her by now…we will be late for class and I don't want to be marked C+ because of being late.

"How…about...We all separate so that way we could find her" minato suggest.

Naruto being the idiot he is hump on the table and yelled on how his brother, minato was smarter than me…of course how can I beat minato in intelligent….he have all A+ in everything…I have that kind of score but I have B+ in my history. Troublesome guy…wait! I'm starting to talk like shikamaru.

Speaking of shikamaru where is he? Maybe he is in the rooftop, watching or sleeping, and hanging out with his two friends, choji and sai.

Hm..I pity shikamaru. Him and ino used to be friends but when she met that four-eyes witch..what was her name again…baki…kamen…oh…it's Karin…I always wonder why ino would choose Karin over shikamaru.

Maybe because Karin was more popular than them, who would ever not be friend, She only have friends because of her parents company, and her beauty…heck did she even study no….she always have F- in every subjects and I don't want to talk about her since she bully hinata before and also to put another reminder for those who is friends with Karin she is a witch and doesn't have a heart.

Anyway I shook my thoughts then I happened to see shikamaru walking without his friends…that's impossible shikamaru would always be with them…maybe I should ask him (I think he forgot about hinata).

Naruto's Pov

I saw neji was about to leave. Just awhile ago he lost his cousin, then he started yelling and panicking, and now he calms down and leave us here. Oh no…he won't.

I grab him by his collar because if I grab him in his arm he could easily sway it and I will be the one who is in the ground.

"What!"

"Oh no…mister…you're not going to leave us until we find your cousin because your too careless and irresponsible to look after him/her"

"I am not careless and irresponsible…you baka!"

"I am not a baka!"

And we both started fighting.

Minato's Pov

I and tenten just stared at them fighting with a question look written all over our faces.

What just happened? First neji starts to get angry and panic cause he lost his precious cousin, so we made a plan to fins him/her, and then neji was about to leave for no reson then naruto grabs him by his collar to stop him, then they both started to argue with each other and now they fought for what? Don't ask me because I will never understand the both of them.

When I look away from them to see tenten…already gone? Where did she go? She was just here beside me 2 minutes ago maybe it's because of my thoughts so that's why I didn't notice her…haha…silly me.

But then I heard a loud _boom_…behind me it's doesn't sound like a fallen book …I can say that it was someone who was carrying something heavy.

I turned to see tenten with all her might carrying a heavy-metal chain beside her…ok...weapons are not allowed in school right? If it is then why is she bringing them. Oh I forgot she was a material weapon student so that means…she can bring them whenever she wanted to.

She slowly went closer to them. Minute by minute she was going closer and closer. They didn't even notice her close to them since their too busy arguing with each other. I wanted to stp them as well but I didn't want to get in tenten's way…so I just watch them.

Once tenten was close enough with a blink of an eye, they both were tied up. They tried to get free from it but it was no use since it was hard and rough enough to make their hands bleed.

As so tenten, she stood in front of them, tapping her foot, arms are both in her chest, and also she seems angry for some reason.

"You guys should be ashamed of yourselves…naruto I know you fight a lot in school or everywhere from what I heard…but I didn't know that you easily be angry for some simple reason…and you, neji …I thought you were better than that…I thought you've grown mature a bit…since we both dated…but I was wrong" she said as the flames in her eyes grow big.

"Were sorry…we'll never do it again"

"Good" she said and untied them.

Wow! Never thought that tenten was this strict as she was…and wait…when she said those words…I just saw an image of my step-mother being angry at me because I made her son cry (minato have a step-mom but she passed away since she had illness) and shook my thought.

I look up and saw that they left me here alone in the middle of the school park. So I guess they thought that they have to find neji's cousin.

While I was looking for neji's cousin, the face of the girl who I bump into just few minutes ago kept flashing through my mind. First image was I accidentally fell because the floor I just walk into was slippery and then _Bam…_I opened my eyes and I saw that I was having my first kiss with her, then another was a confessed my love for her and she said "yes" (minato didn't know that he have visions but it can only appear without his notice). Wait! I can't think about her I just met her and…maybe I was just imaging thing that I shouldn't.

Ok now focus I have to find neji's cousin.

Hinata's Pov

"Um…what's your name…um" I asked him.

"Sasuke…" he answered.

As we both were walking. Many students greeted him. Some waves their hands, smiling, and saying "hey/ohayo/hi".

I noticed that girls were glaring at me and their eyes were filled of envy and jealousy. They looked at me…like they want to kill me or skin me alive for some reason…why are they mad at me…wonder what I did wrong for them to hate me.

As time flies, girls would whisper to their and I hear their tones were like Man-she's-so-lucky-to-be-with-him-and-I'm-jealous tone.

Then a girl came towards us. She was wearing her uniform in a very weird way. She had a long red hair till her wrist, she had a nerd-glasses, her eyes were pink, she was tan-pale skin, and also her pose were more like for supermodels.

"Ohayo…honey" She screamed as she wrap her hands around his shoulder.

"Get off me…Karin" he yelled as he tried to her to get off of him.

"But…honey" she pouted.

"…Karin…I'm not your boyfriend anymore so quit calling me that" he yelled and never paid attention to her.

"Karin…here you are…" two girls said behind Karin.

The first one was…her hair was a short pink hair that looks like the sakura tree. Her eyes green that shines it's beauty and she was tanned skin.

The other one was…she had a long blond hair that was tied in a ponytail. Her eyes were blue also her bangs covered the right said of her face. She was tan-pale skin.

"oh…sakura, ino…you're here" Karin giggled as she saw them.

"Well…were looking for you cause our photographers are here….to take our photos for the show" Sakura said while jumping up and down.

"Calm down sakura…and are you ready" ino asked with a question look.

"Sorry ino" sakura looked at the ground.

"Alright...Bye honey….I'll see you at lunch" she said as walk with her mates.

As I look up to him he seems irritated and annoyed I giggled because he seems cute when his reaction is like this.

"Why are you giggling?"

"N-nothing" I looked away because I knew that he's angry at me.

"Here…we are" he said as he opened the large door in front of us I looked up at the tagged it was written principal's office.

I went inside the room, I saw a woman, she seems young and looks strong she looks like a 30 years old (hinata didn't knew her real age cause tsunade looks young here).

"I bought the new student" he said as he gently pushed me forward.

She opened her drawer and took out her files, then she read them, and she looked at me seriously….I feel like I'm getting nervous when she looks at me like that.

"You must be hinata hyuga"

Sasuke's Pov

"You must be hinata hyuga"

"hai"

Wait! Hyuga…maybe this girl is related to neji, the hyuga prodigy of the school, also my rival….i can see that her and neji are brother and sister since they both look similar (Wrong! not brother and sister. Their cousins sasuke).

I noticed that this girl…well I mean hinata is way too far from neji…I mean come on! That guy is very talented and so obsessed with fate. He say fate here, fate there, fate everywhere. It's very annoying.

And this girl, in front of me seems smart, but looks like a fragile porcelain doll and good thing she's not another fan-girl …she's also look cute and adorable. No! I can't think about that word the c and the a...no! maybe I was just imaging things… I didn't just said that…right.

Hinata's Pov

As the principal gave everything, I bowed to her and said "thank you".

"Sasuke…since you and hinata have the same 4 periods why don't you show her around the school as her escort"

"hai…"

"Hinata…call me tsuande-sama…alright" she said and took a bottle of sake in her drawer.

"hai…tsuande-sama"

"You both are dismiss" she pointed at her door and took a sip of her sake. I never expected our principal- I mean tsuande-sama brings this kind of things….isn't that allowed in school…I just also remember my old sensei bringing sake as well…and drinking it in class…well…. Since it's not my business maybe I shouldn't blame them.

As we both left the office sasuke and I walk in the hallways in complete silence…I was never good at talking much since there is nothing to talk about…I hope that this complete silence end cause I can feel that the tension in the air getting more and more.

As I look at sasuke..he's well being him like being quiet and just walking not giving a spare glance…good thing that he's my escort…cause even he's just like this..he's doing his job…but what if some punk escorted me to school…it would end up that I might get lost in school since it would probably left me to talk to his friends or girlfriend.

And I also notice that he seems like a nice guy…and quite scary too (sasuke being nice that's just noo way…in the series he's always being mean to other people…).

As sasuke stopped walking I stop as well…I look at my schedule…it said that my first period is math and I look up at the door and saw that it was written "math class".

I was about to open the knob but sasuke opened it and said that I should go since I was a lady, so I did.

"Arigatou….uchiha-san"

"No problem…just call me sasuke or sasuke-kun"

"hai"

I turned and see what my class looks like it was just fine and perfect.

**-8- **

**Sayuke: yes…I finally finish chapter 2! **

**Ino: ow…come on…were here in the chapter but our scene is short **

**Sakura: yeah… **

**Sayuke: sorry about that…and promise I will put all of the naruto characters a full scene **

**Kiba: that's what we all wanted…**

**-8- **

**Thanks for reading chapter 2! **


End file.
